Gōki Zenjō
Scepter 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue |weapon = Demon Sword |manga debut = K -Count Down- |anime debut = |novel debut = K SIDE:BLUE |seiyū = Kenjirō Tsuda |gallery = Yes |birthday = June 30thk-project-come-back.jpn.com/character/|blood type = Ok-project-come-back.jpn.com/character/|horoscope = Cancer|seiyu = Kenjirō Tsuda}} is a member of Scepter 4 and serves in the Internal Affairs division as Director of General Affairs Division File Room. He also sometimes leads Dojo training. Appearance Zenjo is very tall and muscular with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses. His white collar with black trim, white violet inner lining with white lining instead of gold and left arm of his uniform are part of the former uniform worn during the former Blue King's reign, knotted just above the elbow, as he has no left arm. A large scar runs from the bridge of his nose and down his left cheek, which he often rubs at absently. Personality He seems to have two sides to him. When he's practicing swordsmanship, he is scarily serious and commanding. Outside of the Scepter 4 Dojo, he is mild mannered and even smiles lightly at any guests he might receive at work. He doesn't eat often at the cafeteria but uses a small kitchenette outside of his file room. History Zenjo had served as the right-hand man of the previous Blue King, Jin Habari, and was rumored to be a very good fighter under him. He's also known as “Zenjō the Demon” in K -Count Down- and "Zenjo the Ogre" in K Return of Kings. During the Kagutsu Crater, he lost his left arm and was scarred across his face. He was reluctant in slaying Habari for the sake of preventing a second Damocles Down, but ultimately did as such. Afterwards, he left Scepter 4 and lived a secluded life, his dislike of people growing over ten years. It isn't until he's visited by Munakata Reisi that he returns to Scepter 4, with the intention of judging the new King. If he deems him unfit, he'll slay him. Plot K Side: Blue He is one of the main characters in K Side: Blue. = K Count Down At a food stall, Zenjō meets Shiotsu Gen, another former Clansman of Jin Habari's, and he notes his surprise in meeting the man in such a place, mentioning Zenjō's reputation as “Zenjō the Demon”, and asks about his position now serving Munakata. Zenjō affirms it's true, and asks Shiotsu about how he's doing. Shiotsu answers by saying he gets by taking care of Habari's two final Clansmen, the twins Akito and Hayato Minato, who had joined at age eleven two weeks prior to the Kagutsu Crater and Habari's death. Zenjō refers to them as kids, but Shiotsu points out they're now adults, which makes him comment on how fourteen years have passed since the crater, and how as kids grow into adults, he and Zenjō have grown old. Background on their former King is given, and how Zenjō and Shiotsu were his two closest Clansmen, and how Genji Kagutsu's Damocles Down also gave way the risk of Habari's own Damocles Down, prevented only by Zenjō slaying him. Shitosu asks why Zenjō serves under the new Blue King, since, after Habari's death, he was the first to leave Scepter 4. Zenjō reasons that he is simply watching Munakata. Understanding the meaning behind his words, Shiotsu refers to it as Zenjō 'making sure'. Zenjō mentions how it must be some sort of sign that he and Zenjō met under such conditions, and Shiotsu remarks that it's rare of him to say something like that. Suddenly, Zenjō tells Shitosu of the crack in Munakata's sword, which catches Shiotsu off guard, but he soon notes how it's almost been a year since Munakata had slain a King. He asks Zenjō if he's serving under Munakata because of “that time”, and Zenjō only answers by saying he's no more but a staff member for the Information Department. Shiotsu stares before drinking from his glass, that that is so. Later, Munakata sees Zenjō returning, asking if he went out to eat for once. Zenjō says he did, since, while Scepter Four's teams are busy, he in the Information Department is at leisure. Munakata calls this something to be envied, and says that it's a waste someone of Zenjō's calibre is merely in the Information Department, and asks if he'll transfer sections after all. Zenjō declines, saying that with his condition, he has no intention of taking a sword. Munakata smiles hollowly, calling that a pity, and he walks away without another word. K Return of Kings After a meeting with the Blue King, Kuroh walks back towards the main gate of Scepter 4 and encounters a black cat. As Kuroh reaches out his hand to pet the cat, Zenjō calls out Kurohs name, surprising him lightly. Zenjō corrects himself, meaning the cat. Kuroh picks up the cat, noting Zenjōs mistake and puts the cat in his hand, bowing and leaving. Before Zenjō can return to the documents office, he is stopped by Awashima, wishing to talk to him about his former King, Jin Habari and how Zenjō is the last member of Scepter 4 under Jins previous jurisdiction, as Gen Shiotsu, Akito Minato and Hayato Minato have all either resigned or defected. Awashima readies tea and red bean paste, talking to him about his involvement in the Kagutsu Crater, wishing to know more about the incident, then asking if Zenjō was the one who slew Jin Habari after his own Weismann level became unstable. Zenjō, unphased, answers Awashimas question, softly replying "Yes." Awashima in shock, asks him if he had seen anything different in the Kings behaviors before his sword became unstable. Zenjō asks her if she is considering and deducing the best plan of action for if Reisis own sword begins to fall, already noticing the damage of Reisis Sword of Damocles. He asks how the captain is doing, Awashima admits that she is afraid, Reisis actions becoming not of his usual self as of late. Zenjō thanks Awashima for the refreshments and returns to the documents office. After Fushimis betrayal, Zenjō is brought to the captains office as Awashima and Reisi converse over reinforcing the various positions of Scepter 4s men. Zenjō readies his blade and quickly cuts in half a bee that was buzzing around the office, with his blade close to Reisis coat and neck. Zenjō pardons himself and Reisi compliments his skill, sheathing his sword. Reisi referring to him as "Zenjō the Ogre," ordering Zenjō to watch Reisis back. As the Clansman of Scepter 4 converse over the Prime Minister Samukawa Reisis being fired from Scepter 4, Zenjō listens in for a moment and then leaves. Munakata returns to Scepter 4 and retrieves Zenjō after talking with Anna at bar HOMRA, approaching the Green Clan's hideout, and confront the N Rank Green Clansman who spot them. The Blue King confirms that the pillar of light from the stolen Dresden Slate was visible for 15 minutes and 30 seconds, so it was impossible not to notice. When Zenjō comments that there are many of Green Clansman, and asks if he wants him to lead off, Munakata responds in the negative; he even reminds Zenjō that he is no longer the Captain of Scepter 4, but an ordinary king as he walks through the yellow tape forming a barricade. As the Green Clansman prepare to attack, Munakata smiles and advances, his aura forming a barrier protecting him from the bullets being fired at him from all sides. A Green Clansman equipped with a sniper rifle capable of firing the same firepower as the Lightning Bolt Jutsu attempts to attack Reisi from behind, but Zenjō deflects the attack, apologizing for the interruption, only to have the Blue King note that not blocking the attack would have saved him the trouble. Zenjō replies that the Captain must be joking. He then states is all they have to do now is wait. Munakata seems slightly unsettled when Tenkei emerges from the Yomito gate of the Green Clan's hideout, and greets them. The Blue King then tells Zenjō that there is no need for him to assist him, and focus on the task at hand, to which the former acknowledges. Tenkei remembers Zenjō as the right hand man of Jin Habari and promptly jokes about how he has ages. Zenjō look at Tenkei and remarks how Tenkei has dried up. Tenkei shrugs and says that he cant argue with him there. Tenkei looks back at Reisi, his expression turning from bright to serious, unveiling his Sword of Damocles and unleashing his fog sanctum, quickly covering the area in his fog. Tenkei warns Reisi that it doesn't matter how many of his Clansman he brings, Reisi wont make it past him, this time there will be no more holding back, shows of mercy, or stalling. Just as Reisi is about to draw his sword, the loud sound of a propeller can be heard, the Schattenreich blimp crashes through the street and at the Yomito gate. After the battle with Tenkei, Reisis clansman begin to rejoice, but notice blue bolts of electricity beginning to jolt from him. Zenjō steps forward, prepared to take the Kings life, Awashima steps in his and attempts to hold herself to take Zenjōs place. Zenjō looks at Awashime as her blade trembles at the thought of doing it. While HOMRA and the White Rice Party infiltrate Jungles base, Zenjō looks down and realizes Tenkei has moved. Zenjō sighs, saying to himself that Tenkei can die where he wants. When the Slate is pierced and destroyed by Yashiros Sword of Damocles, the blue electricity jolting from Reisis body disappears, Awashima sigs in relief and in place of Reisis gratitude for having his back, punches him in the face. Zenjō chuckles and smiles at the scene. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male Category:Images of Gōki Zenjō